republiccommandofandomcom-20200214-history
Delta Squad
Delta Squad was an elite clone commando squad that carried out demanding missions for the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. Part of Special Operations Brigade's Arca Company of Zero Five Commando, the unit played instrumental roles in the Battle of Geonosis as well as during the lead up to the Battle of Kashyyyk. During the Clone Wars, Delta Squad received their orders from Jedi General Arligan Zey, directly or through Jedi General Bardan Jusik, his replacement Etain Tur-Mukan, or clone adviser CC-01/425. Overview Early Days Delta Squad was trained and raised by Mandalorian training sergeant, Walon Vau of the Cuy'val Dar. Vau believed that in order for his commandos to survive in combat, he must train them as harshly as possible—to do anything less would compromise their training. When Vau felt that a commando was too soft, he gave that trainee a choice: he must fight either one of his clone brothers or Vau himself. Only one commando, Atin of Prudii Squad, ever chose Vau. Seen as brutal by many, including his fellow Cuy'val Dar training sergeant Kal Skirata, Vau's practices made Delta Squad an aggressive, but supremely efficient unit and they felt true gratitude toward the man for making them into survivors. The Mandalorian sergeant took great pride in his squads’ consistently superb performance, both in live-fire exercises on Kamino and later during their deployment in the Clone Wars. Battle of Geonosis .]] Delta Squad made their first debut at the Battle of Geonosis, the first battle of the Clone Wars. Each squad member was flown in separately and rendezvous during the final hours of the battle in order to assassinate Geonosian chief lieutenant, Sun Fac. Boss and Scorch soon found each other amongst the firefight in the besieged Petranaki arena, and moved into the hive in which Fac resided. Upon blowing open a door, the two discovered Fixer had already entered the hive, having killed several droids already. Teaming up, Delta Squad worked their way through the complex before rappelling down from a balcony. As they descended, the Delta commandos noticed their last member, Sev, already busy killing Confederacy soldiers. After killing all resistance in the immediate area, Delta Squad shot their way past a glass wall and entered an adjacent room. Upon spotting their arrival, Sun Fac fled the room and headed for his starfighter. Forced to blast their way through yet more droids, Delta Squad finally caught up with the Geonosian as his ship took off. Their advisor ordered Sev to take a sniper position. Boss and the rest of the squad fought off groups of Geonosians as Sev unloaded sniper rounds into the fighters engine in order prevent it from escaping. One of the sniper shots managed to severely damage the fighters engine during take off which resulted with it crashing into the forcefield that Sun Fac activated before he fled; killing him instantly. Immediately after confirming Sun Fac's death, the Deltas were re-tasked to carry out the objectives of another commando squad that was killed on the way to their objective. .]] The squad was given orders to destroy the battle droid factory below the facility. Delta Squad then took an elevator down to the lower levels of the facility where they discovered a Geonosian birthing chamber, that led to a radar jamming device. Boss gave Scorch orders to place demolition charges on the device before destroying it. After another series of firefights, the Deltas made their way through a series of tunnels to the factory. After destroying several droid assembly lines, the squad departed from the crumbling factory and boarded a LAAT/i to their next objective. As the battle began to near its end, the squad breached and disabled one of the last remaining Separatist core ships on the planet as the ship was falling apart after they splited up and sabotage the core ship's critical systems, once they boarded the ship. Delta Squad regrouped rushed to the bridge and stole Separatist launch codes in the process they managed to escape in a gun ship just in time before the ship was destroyed thus halting the evacuation of many CIS ships. "Remind me to leave the ship before we destroy it, next time!" "Scorch to Delta Squad" Aboard the Prosecutor 367 days into the Clone Wars, Delta Squad found themselves investigating the Acclamator I-class assault ship, the Prosecutor (the ship the Deltas were originally assigned to) which had disappeared earlier and now mysteriously reappeared on the border of Republic space. They were inserted individually so that they could cover more ground. Over radio communications, Boss listened in on his squads updates. Suddenly, the squad was set upon by Separatist scavenger droids. Boss soon lost contact with Scorch, Sev, and Fixer. As Boss tried to locate his squad members, Boss discovered that the entire ship had been overrun by Trandoshans. Boss fought his way through a few of them, and found Fixer. They both found out that the Trandoshans had taken control of the entire ship. Scorch and Sev had been moved into the prison cells on the ship. As Fixer and Boss busted into the holding cell area, Boss revived the last remaining members. Together, they crushed a forward assault by the Trandoshans. Suddenly, their adviser crackled in, and informed the squad that a Lucrehulk-class battleship was approaching the Prosecutor, and was preparing for boarding operations. Delta Squad managed to close the four hangers. As they fought to the bridge, they opened fire at the battleship with the Prosecutor's cannons. The squad managed to repel the Separatists, and Delta Squad prepared for evacuation. The commandos of Delta Squad left the Prosecutor aboard a captured Neimoidian ship. Shortly thereafter, they received a Red Zero signal—the GAR code requesting immediate extraction—from Omega Squad, near the Kelarea system, who were trapped inside a damaged freighter with no power, a trio of prisoners suspected of terrorist activity, and a dangerously low oxygen supply. Delta Squad was the nearest Republic ship capable of responding and arrived first on the scene, though a Neimoidian Separatist ship arrived soon after. Midway through the extraction operation and before the Separatist vessel could launch any sort of strike against the two ships, the Fearless (another Acclamator assault ship) arrived out of hyperspace and destroyed the enemy vessel with a pair of missiles. Delta Squad was able to successfully complete their extraction of the Omegas and their captives from the derelict transport, bringing all seven onto their own captured vessel. Once on board, Sev nearly provoked an altercation with Omega Squad member Atin over the latter's contemptuous relationship with training sergeant Walon Vau, whom Atin had also been trained by, before Omega's sergeant, Niner, intervened. Fearless would then take both squads of commandos, the prisoners, and their captured shuttle on board and return with them to Coruscant, where both Delta and Omega Squads would participate in a covert counter-terrorism operation. Coruscant Back on Coruscant, the Deltas cooperated with Omega Squad in an officially unauthorized operation to put an end to a cell of terrorists targeting GAR facilities. This operation was led by legendary training sergeant Kal Skirata and the Null ARC Ordo. Delta Squad, trained by their pragmatically vicious sergeant, Walon Vau, had a difficult time adjusting their competitive and aggressive nature to Skirata and the Omegas' more restrained modus operandi and easygoing manner. Despite conflicts between squad members, especially with Omega's Atin, another Vau trainee who had sworn to kill his brutal instructor, the two squads were able to bond and worked superbly to dismantle the Jabiimi terrorist network in a dramatic late-night raid. Battle of Skuuma After Coruscant, the squad was sent to Skummaa ahead of the main Republic assault force in order to sabotage strategic targets and "prepare the battlefield". Behind Enemy Lines on Mygeeto They were sent on a mission behind enemy lines on Mygeeto, as a precursor to the Battle of Mygeeto. They went against their orders by aiding Walon Vau in his robbery of a bank there, but he made them abandon him, when he fell down a hole and got stuck. The Hunt for Ko Sai Delta Squad were assigned by Arligon Zey to capture a renegade Kaminoan] scientist, Ko Sai. They were put under the command of Bardan Jusik, but he secretly tried to slow them down, as he had also told Kal Skirata the information they had on her and Skirata wanted to get to her first. They tracked her to Dorumaa, but Skirata had got there first, captured her and blown up her underwater hideout. Zey wanted to know for certain whether she was there or not, so he had Delta carry out an excavation of the underwater site, something that the squad found very tedious and time consuming. They didn't find anything. Mission to Kashyyyk Months later, the Deltas found themselves on Kashyyyk for intelligence reasons. They destroyed a Trandoshan supply camp under heavy fire from Trandoshans the commandos got into the slave block that the Separatists were using to get an edge on the Wookies. The Trandoshans were selling Wookiees as slaves to the Separatists in exchange for battle droids. Once inside the slaving operation, they were able to free the Wookiee chieftain, Tarfful from the droid army commander, General Grievous, who was on the planet. They attempted to capture and or kill General Grievous but were confronted by his personal guards and Grievous took off in his ship before the Commando's could capture or kill him. Once they had gunned down the guards, they escorted Tarfful to their men. Later, a Separatist Recusant-class light destroyer landed in Kachirho. It would take Delta Squad manning four Wookiee rocket launcher turrets to take it down. Delta used the combined power of the turrets to destroy the cruiser, then rendezvoused at Boss's position—but on the way, Fixer had lost Sev's radio contact and was assumed to have been ambushed by the Separatist forces. Boss wanted to help Sev and get him out of their but new orderrs came from Jedi Master Yoda. Torn between following orders and rescuing their brother, the rest of Delta Squad reluctantly left the area knowing that duty came before brotherhood. They were visibly wracked with guilt after boarding their gunship without Sev, but Boss quickly pulled the remaining Deltas back together for their next mission. Tears of their brother lost were covered by their helmets. The Deltas' reconnaissance and intel were a primary factor in allowing Republic forces to come to the aid of the Wookiees in the Battle of Kashyyyk. What Delta Squad did not know was that their sole purpose of going to Kashyyyk was to pave a way for an invasion. However, it was not until they were leaving Kashyyyk after accomplishing their mission there (and after leaving Sev) that CC-01/425 told Delta Squad of their true purpose on Kashyyyk, for CC-01/425 had strict orders not to tell them. Sev was either capured or killed Boss, Fixer and Scorch never saw or heard from Sev again. Order 66 and Imperial Service According to RC-1309 "Niner" Skirata, Delta Squad had been given a new replacement for Sev, Scorch apparently hated this new recruit, and continued to detest him as being a "Temporary" replacement for Sev. The squad's Katarn Armor had been removed, and replaced with the uniform black armor of the Imperial Commando Unit. Scorch stated that he and Fixer both hated the new armor, with the former stating it was a waste of credits, while Boss could care less. It is stated that the group was given a new numerical name, just like Omega Squad being renamed "Squad 40", and Sev continued to remain MIA. Notable Members * Walon Vau (Trainer) * CC-01/425 (Advisor) * Boss (Squad Leader) * Fixer (Hacker) * Sev (Sniper) * Scorch (Demolitions Expert) Appearances *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Republic Commando: Order 66 (game)'' (non-canonical) *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Mobile Squadrons'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' - "Witches of the Mist" Category:Squads Category:Need Update Category:Good Article Category:Characters